


Survival of the Fittest

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [12]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Lying to himself, Trying to be strong, mention of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “A Sporting Chance” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “A Sporting Chance” challenge.

Stephen would never normally describe himself as a selfish person, even as a child he was saving up his pocket money to protect the rainforests. There was no denying how selfish he had been with Cutter though, wanting to atone but not wanting Cutter to know what he was atoning for.

After all he'd been taught by more than one Cutter and if there was anything he'd learnt in Helen's bed it was how a predator survives. If he had to be selfish to ensure he had a sporting chance with Nick, then that's just what he'd have to do.


End file.
